In optical communication systems optical fiber cables are typically coupled to an opto-electronic transceiver which is in turn coupled to a substrate, such as a circuit board. Such a transceiver typically includes a housing with opto-electronic elements, an array of contacts to be coupled to associated contacts on the substrate, and an optical contact unit configured to connect to a complementary optical cable connector.
Such transceivers can be coupled to a substrate by means of a socket holding the transceiver. In some cases the socket may comprise an interposer, which is a board with a lower side presenting an array of contacts, typically a ball grid array (BGA), to be connected to contacts on the substrate, and a top side similarly provided with an array of contacts, generally of a different type, to be connected to contacts at the lower side of the transceiver. To obtain high quality signal transfer, the contacts should be clean and the pressure on the contacts by the transceiver should be substantially equal for all contacts.
In the transceiver heat is generated which should be dissipated as much as possible in order to prevent failure. For that reason it is desirable to maximize outer surface area of the transceiver module.
The transceiver in such an LGA configuration should preferably be held in the socket in a releasable manner, e.g., to enable replacement of the transceiver in case of failure. To this end release mechanisms can be used, but such release mechanism typically require finger space for accessibility and actuation by a user. This limits the maximum number of sockets which could be placed per unit area. Moreover, the release mechanisms typically interrupt top and/or side faces of the board connector, thereby reducing heat dissipation surface.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system for connecting a transceiver to a socket reducing the risk of signal transfer failures due to contamination of the contacts or due to uneven contacting pressure. It is a further object to provide a releasable connection without requiring extra space for manual actuation. It is a further object to provide a release mechanism leaving a larger area for heat dissipation.